


Tell Me You Love Me Before You Go

by somanyficstowritesolittletime



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Soft/fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime
Summary: After the Murray Franklin show Arthur shows up at the reader's door step. In fear of him being dragged away from here she wants to hear him tell her he loves her before he goes.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 17





	Tell Me You Love Me Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Arthur Fleck/Joker fic. 
> 
> Warnings: Soft, fluffy, mention of blood and cussing. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

I couldn’t believe what was happening. My beloved Arthur Fleck had shot Murray Franklin, on live television he even confessed killing those three men on the subway, which I knew about but that was a secret just between the two of us and now the whole city knew.

So many thoughts, so many questions, so much heartache.

I sat on the couch, my eyes wide as I stared at the blank television screen, in shock with what was happening. I wasn’t sure what to do, where to go, but all I knew was I needed to see Arthur. Nothing made sense except my love for him.

Arthur struggled with so much mentally, and physically, many nights I laid awake just watching him sleep, wishing I could take all his pain and suffering away. I wanted to give him a life he dreamed of, a life full of happiness and no worry, no pain, a life he deserved.

Hot tears pooled my vision as I broke down on the couch. I couldn’t imagine my life without Arthur, he made my dark days brighter, he was my light in the dark, my knight in shining armour.

I should of saw this coming, something has been off for weeks. I thought it was because of his mother’s passing, he took such good care of her, but now that I think about it, he has been cold, he has been distant, when he’s usually clingy and so sweet.

A knock at the door caught my attention, pulling me out of my trance. I slowly stood to my feet and made my way over to the front door, pulling it open I was surprised to see the formilar man standing in front of me. His white makeup sunk into every crack of his handsome face, blood poured from his nose down his red painted lips, the blue paint around his eyes running down his cheeks. He looked unfamiliar, but yet he still looked exactly the same, like the way his green eyes sparkled as they met mine, the way his long now green hair curled at the ends, the way he smiled so sweetly.

“Arthur?” I ask, tears streaming down my cheeks.

“Hi.” He says shyly, taking a step through the threshold. I close the door behind him.

“Here let me get something for your nose.” I said as I take a step towards the small kitchen, but he grabs my hand before I could step away further.

I look down at his hand around mine, so many emotions flooding my head as I look at him, I wasn’t sure if I should be afraid of him, or if I should run and call for help and never look back. I never worried about Arthur harming me in anyway, but this ‘Joker’ fella, I wasn’t too sure about. I knew deep down behind all the makeup that Arthur was still beneath it all, my Arthur, the man I was head over heels in love with.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N).” He says softly, trying to hide the crack in his voice.

I don’t say a word as he looks at me, tears streaming down my cheeks as I wrap my arms tightly around his waist, placing my head on his chest. “J-just hold me Arthur. Please?” I sob as he wraps his arms tightly around me, pressing me against his warm body.

“I-im sorry I couldn’t be better for you, darling. Give you the life you deserve.” He whispers so softly I faintly hear him.

I tighten my grip around him. “Don’t ever think you weren’t good enough Arthur, because you are. You’re amazing, so sweet, loving and caring. You’re the man I love. The man I will forever love. And if you came here to break up with me then you have another thing coming.”

He laughs slightly, causing me to laugh, as we look at eachother. “No, I could never break up with you (Y/N). But you shouldn’t wait for me. Any minute now I will be hauled off to Arkham or some shitty place and I can’t have you waiting for me.”

I pull back slightly looking at the man before me, cupping his cheeks gently I rub soft circles into his skin, causing him to smile slightly. “I will wait for you forever, Arthur. You’re the love of my life and that will never change.”

“You’re too good for me, darling.”

I shake my head as I take a deep breath. “No, you’re too good for me, Arthur.”

“I wish things were different, (Y/N). I wish I was rich and could give you everything you ever-”

I place my index finger over his red lips, cutting him off. “You did Arthur. You did give me everything I ever dreamed of.” I smile. “I have you and thats all I’ll ever need. Fuck everyone else, fuck everything else because Arthur Fleck I had the chance to love you, to fall so madly in love with you.”

He brings his forehead to rest against mine, my eyes flutter shut as we slowly sway back and forth in the living room. Something we would often do if one of us had a bad day, and in Gotham that was everyday. This was a moment I wanted to freeze in time, I knew the police were looking for him, I knew he would be dragged away from me, taken from me for God knows how long. As much as I didn’t want to think about it I knew it was coming, any minute now someone would take him from me, take him far away from me.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” I whisper.

“I’m going to miss you too, darling. I know theres so much that’s unsaid but please my love can we please enjoy this moment? I-I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again without a piece of glass between us.”

“Anything you want, Arthur.” I hum as he rests his head on top of mine. “Just promise me, you’ll tell me you love me before you go?”

He pulls back slightly, moving his hands to cup my cheeks gently, a soft smile playing on his lips. “Nothing could keep me from telling you I love you, (Y/N).” He hums as he brings his lips to mine in a passionate open mouth kiss.


End file.
